ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Odin (Server)/Requested move discussion
Requested Move Move: In the .dats for Hazhalm, there's an entry for "Odin" (most definitely the final boss of Einherjar), so this should be move to Odin (Server). --Joped 07:36, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Move: Per above, need to make room for NM, and await a disambig for each. -- 11:02, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Do Not Move: Are we entirely sure the boss is called Odin? No one has accessed his chamber yet, and we cannot be sure of his ACTUAL name. With the release of the last update, there has been an addition of Odin Prime to the dats. This should give some amount of doubt as to the ACTUAL name of the boss in the chamber. Until we can outright confirm the name of the boss, I think the article should stay as-is. -- 17:55, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Comment: Odin Prime is used for the second-to-last ToA cutscene (semi-spoiler: it's called Odin 'till they find out it's not the actual thing and just a prime). The following are in the .dats for Hazhalm: Odin Brunhilde Siegrune Rossweisse Gerhilde Schwertleite Helmwige Ortlinde Grimgerde Waltraute and In ages past, I oft journeyed the boundless aethyr to pay visit this emerald isle.≺Prompt≻ And tonight, the light of the Einherjar hath guided me hither once again...≺Prompt≻ ...that I might rejoice as our blades sing before the gates of Hell!≺Prompt≻ Thy brands art one with the winds. Yet can they match the swiftness of mighty Hildulfr?≺Prompt≻ Dost thou possess the strength to withstand a blow from Asgarth steel!?≺Prompt≻ Thy minds art as clear as a crystalline spring. Yet can thy magicks match those of wise Gondlir?≺Prompt≻ Dost thou possess the courage to withstand an onslaught of the winds of Asgarth!?≺Prompt≻ Thy bonds art forged of tempered steel. Yet can they match the armies of noble Herjann!?≺Prompt≻ Dost thou possess the will to withstand the battle cries of mine loyal Warriors!?≺Prompt≻ Thine eyes...doth burn with the flames of Muspilheim. Thus I shalt grant thee audience with Vithurr...≺Prompt≻ Utter thy final prayers, for Ragnarok is nigh!≺Prompt≻ The true power of Gungnir cometh not from the blade herself, but from the countless souls it hath sent to the corpse-halls of the Underworld!≺Prompt≻ Mine platinum blade shalt split atwain the threads of thy future...≺Prompt≻ ...whilst its obsidian fuller shalt channel the lifeblood of thy past.≺Prompt≻ Now wail as thy soul is bestrewn across the plains of Valhalla!≺Prompt≻ Ahahahahahaha! Fate hath smiled upon the sons of Men. Let us return to Asgarth, Sleipnir.≺Prompt≻ But as long as thine hearts yet festereth with the corruption of rage, I shalt ne'er perish.≺Prompt≻ Farewell, Einherjar!≺Prompt≻ We don't know if he's the final boss of Einherjar, but it certainly does seem as though that's his dialogue when you fight him. Perhaps just a redirect to here for now? Also, note that Phoenix was moved to Phoenix (Server) because of her/its status as an avatar according to text and the storyline, so Alexander and Odin should get the same treatment. --Joped 09:50, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Comment: The dats also list Odin Prime. Across the two recent cutscenes in Hazhalm, Odin goes from being called Odin in the first cutscene, to Odin Prime in the second (check the goblin footprint page, Eleri has done a lot of work, and recorded the entirety of the cutscenes available for ToAU missions. I also completely disagree with the Alexander statement, as we've yet to actually be introduced to that as an entity. So far, it has only been mentioned by name 2 times. I stand by my original opinion that this shouldn't be moved until it is conclusive. -- 15:16, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Comment: As you can see in the .dats of Hazhalm here, Odin Prime is listed with cutscene NPCs, along with an Odin that is clearly for battle (or at least just able to be targetted at least) and an Odin that is used for cutscenes (since Odin Prime is first thought to be the real Odin). Also, like I said the conclusion should be consistent with the Phoenix pages. There is not a single Phoenix entity, but it still got the move (I suppose maybe I could make a little NPC page for Phoenix; I'd do the same for Odin (until people can actually access his chamber) and Alex). --Joped 08:12, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Comment Saw this discussion after comments on Alexander move. If there is a reason to move these then I am fine with it. This one appears to have a reason. I would think that "Odin" would be a disambig to the server page and the "Prime" mob page. -- 08:55, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Do not move. No prime page has been created, so there is no need for a move or a disambig. This may change if such a page is created. -- 19:39, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Resolution 2: Move. Mob page created, disambig tags to follow. -- 17:42, 16 September 2007 (CDT)